narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dosu Kinuta
Please note that this is the article on the character. If you are looking for Chapter 89, see Dosu Kinuta (chapter). Also see the original: Dosu Kinuta Dosu Kinuta was a Hidden Sound Village shinobi. It is unknown how he died, but he was eventually reincarnated by Orochimaru, using the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection. Appearance Dosu has bandages wrapped around his entire face, except for his left eye, which is small and dark in color. Although his sclera is dark-gray due to the influence of the Impure World Resurrection technique with which he was revived. Dosu wears a light-colored, long-sleeved poncho that hangs loosely around him. He has pants styled in a snake pattern, with a scarf matching this. He also wears a straw raincoat, which hangs at his back, and a metal gauntlet on his arm which he has for an unknown purpose. Dosu stands with a hunched back, making him appear shorter than he actually is. Personality Dosu shows clear disdain for Orochimaru, particularly as the latter saw them as little more than disposable pawns. He is also quick to see through his former master's schemes and attempts to use him and his team. During the battle with TIT-Juliet, Dosu had very little to say, only speaking when spoken to. However, he did care enough to note that Zaku's fighting abilities had degraded since having been killed. He has acute reasoning skills, being able to determine a rough time length between when he and his teammates were killed and when they were revived due to the technology that TIT-Juliet used to fight them. Dosu is very quiet during a battle involving his team; instead of participating, he will generally watch from the sidelines, analyzing the abilities of his opponent. He will occasionally speak up to comment on how poor Zaku's fighting abilities have become since he was killed, energizing his teammate to fight harder. However, when he heard that Matt Withau, who was battling Zaku, possessed a dormant Rinnegan, Dosu immediately recognized the danger of the situation and prepared to enter the fight himself. Even when in battle Dosu doesn't talk much, but when he does it becomes clear that he possesses tremendous confidence in his abilities, particularly in comparison to his teammates. However, after an extended battle with Matt, Dosu realized that he could never defeat the young shinobi, and immediately asked to quit fighting so that he and his team could flee. Abilities Dosu's primary method of combat is to use the Sound Amplifier on his arm to manipulate sound, using it as his weapon. By doing so, Dosu can create sound vibrations of varying strengths to use for a variety of purposes. This technique, known as the Sound Amplification Jutsu, allows Dosu to attack his opponent directly with sound, causing paralysis and dizziness, leaving a target open for further attack. Stronger sound waves produced create vibrations powerful enough to knock airborne weapons away, providing a decent defense. Dosu also possesses a technique known as Sound Pulse, allowing him to create a powerful blast of sound that provides enough concussive force to blast the ground apart, dealing serious damage to an unwary enemy. Story Season Four Dosu was first seen when he was revived by Orochimaru using the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection along with Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. The three ask what they are doing there and how they are alive, before Dosu discerns that the Impure World Resurrection is behind it. Orochimaru assigns them the task of testing the abilities of Matt Withau since having been branded with a Curse Mark. Later on the three members of Team Dosu are watching TIT-Juliet from the shadows as they find Matt. Dosu and his team wait the night before confronting them the next day. Zaku wants to fight Matt, and when the rest of TIT-Juliet stand in his way, Dosu and Kin watch as Zaku fights all three of them at once. As Zaku pins Nichi Schroeder to the ground, Matt wakes up with his Curse Mark active. Dosu continues to watch with little input as Matt repeatedly destroys Zaku's body, only for it to regenerate due to the Impure World Resurrection. However, when Matt reveals that he possesses a dormant Rinnegan, Dosu immediately becomes more serious, preparing to enter the fight himself. However, Matt knocks Zaku into a Tripwire Trap, ensnaring and immobilizing him while he turns on Dosu and Kin. Kin stands to face him, but she is quickly cut down by Matt's superior speed and strength. Dosu fights him, and Matt continues to overpower him with the abilities of his Curse Mark. Dosu remains resilient throughout the fight, with his ability to manipulate and weaponize sound proving to be a challenge for Matt. Matt is caught off guard by Dosu's abilities at first, but he eventually adapts and is able to keep up, even overpowering him the same way he did Zaku. However, Dosu is able to resist Matt's attempts at restraining him, as killing him is futile due to the Impure World Resurrection. As the two battle, Matt hits Dosu with increasingly more powerful attacks, but Dosu simply regenerates and continues to fight. Finally, Matt's power with his Curse Mark comes to a climax, and he uses a strengthened form of Chidori as a final move in the fight. Dosu is hit directly with the technique, blasting a clean hole into his body. When the explosion from the technique dies, Dosu's body regenerates, and Matt prepares to continue fighting. However, Dosu asks him to stop, stating that he could never defeat him. He gathers his fallen teammates, and he tells Matt that next time the battle will end differently before leaving. Category:Character